


The GOAT

by Missy



Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, True Drabble, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Meta, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hi.  I'm a yulegoat.





	The GOAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/gifts).



Hi. I’m a Yulegoat. 

I love to munch hay and brain cells. I make nests out of plot points and lunch out of good intentions. Don’t lose track of me, or I’ll run away with your plot and before you know it it’s the first week of December and all you have are twenty pages describing your main character’s suit buttons. And that’s bad news, because reveals are coming.

So when Yulegoats go wild, it’s time to call Allstate. They’ll cover damaged plot points and smooth over awkward spelling problems. Nothing else will get you from assignment to reveals safely.


End file.
